Delírios de uma noite de verão
by Beatorisu
Summary: Oneshoot Kagura e Sesshoumaru. Escrita ouvindo a musica Every Heart, aconselho a ouviremna enquanto leem...


Delírios de uma noite de verão:

Tudo seria bem mais simples para eles se não sonhassem. Tudo seria bem mais fácil se se entregassem. Tudo seria bem menos complicado se ...

"Inquietação, desejos, pensamentos, vontades... Tudo são apenas delírios de uma noite de verão".

Estava anoitecendo. O sol se punha no horizonte distante. Apenas lembranças ainda vagavam pela noite que não tardara a chegar. Dois lugares bem diferentes e distantes, mas duas pessoas com bastante coisa em comum. Descansando perto da correnteza de um rio, Sesshoumaru podia ouvir a água que corria rapidamente sobre o leito. As copas das arvores impediam a luz da lua de chegar até ele. A única iluminação vinha de uma clareira ao longe. Porém seus pensamentos iam muito além. Não conseguia esconder a ansiedade por mais que tentasse. Mesmo que quisesse não podia nem fingir que estava tudo como sempre. Sabia que não estava. Seus pensamentos vinham e iam, ora não pensava. Admirava somente a paisagem. E de todo modo tentava afastar o pensamento dela. Ela.

Em outro lugar, também longe, ela se encontrava sentada a beira de um penhasco, onde a densa floresta acaba e sobra um razoável pedaço de chão. Ali Kagura se encontrava. Diferentemente do ambiente de Sesshoumaru, podia ver a lua brilhando como nunca e as águas do rio no fundo do penhasco não soavam apressadas, mas produziam um doce som sempre que passavam por um conjunto de pedras. Porém os pensamentos eram os mesmos. Não parava de pensar nele e quando parava para apreciar a lua a primeira coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era a morte. Era difícil escolher em que pensar se em sua morte rápida e quase indolor provocada por Naraku, ou se em sua desilusão, cada vez mais dolorosa provocada por aquele aonde à luz não chegava. Não sabia pelo que optar. Talvez dormir fosse a melhor solução. Dormir ali mesmo, sob a proteção de anjos, sob os olhos do mundo. Deitou-se no chão, mas mesmo que tentasse não conseguia o sono não vinham apenas sonhos e pesadelos.

O senhor das terras do oeste tentara fazer o mesmo, sonhava acordado e sofria por dentro. Era tão difícil assim esquecer tudo? Tudo pelo o que havia passado. Todos os momentos, bons ou ruins, de raiva ou de pena. Não queria esquecer nenhum desses momentos. Acabou por se recostar em uma arvore mais confortável e fechar os olhos, afinal não fazia diferença, a escuridão era a mesma, por dentro e por fora.

Finalmente adormeceram.

"Banhados e embalados pela doce noite, sonharam. Voaram por mundos e mundos, até finalmente se encontrarem em lugares diferentes. Cada um em sua mente e infelizmente, começaram a delirar."

No lado escuro, Sesshoumaru começou a vagar. Andava na escuridão em que se encontrava. Não via nada a sua frente, até esbarrar em algo. Tropeçar seria mais apropriado. Olhou para baixo e não viu nada. Abaixou-se e tateou. Tocou em uma coisa macia. Era gostoso ficar passando a mão por aquilo. Finalmente percebeu que eram os cabelos de uma mulher adormecida. Tinha receio de acordá-la, ao invés disso deitou-se ao seu lado e ali permaneceu até a mulher acordar. Não foi preciso palavras, o simples olhar e estavam se beijando. Não se viam tampouco se importavam.

No penhasco quem sonhava era Kagura. Um sonho diferente. Ao invés da escuridão encontrava-se na mais calara luz que se podia imaginar. Não conseguia abrir os olhos, caminhava sem saber aonde ia. Quando finalmente sentiu a luz cessar. Entreabriu os olhos e viu ao longe a figura de um homem. Não via seu rosto, somente sua silhueta, mesmo assim foi o bastante para correr em sua direção. Sentia que conforme se aproximava podia abrir cada vez mais os olhos e quando eles finalmente se abriram, a figura do homem sumiu. Tinha chegado a um lugar deserto, todo, todo branco. E de repente Kagura se viu caindo, caindo para sempre. Não podia voar, não podia fazer nada que desistiu. Era certo seu fim quando sentiu alguém puxa-la. Era quase uma brisa, muito leve, mas forte o suficiente para tirá-la dali.

"E por mais doce e belo, perfeito ou reconfortante que seja o sonho, uma hora ele acaba. A realidade chega sem pedir licença e você é arrancado de um mundo de fantasia".

Kagura acordou assutada. Pensou por um momento que realmente morreria, mas havia sido salva e infelizmente em sua cabeça ela sabia por quem. Não conseguia negar que um ponta de felicidade e alivio iluminavam mais que a lua em seu coração. Uma chama de esperança... Mas será que ele pensava o mesmo? Na deserta escuridão Sesshoumaru não queria acordar. Em seu sonho agora dormiam, ele e a mulher. Ela havia adormecido profundamente e ele agora se virava para vê-la mesmo sabendo que nada enxergaria. Para sua surpresa ele a viu e no momento que pousou seus olhos sobre ela percebeu... Estava morta. Ele a teria matado? Ficou confuso, Tenseiga não funcionaria, não estava com ela... Por quê?

Sesshoumaru levantou de chofre, ofegante. Não havia sido um sonho e sim um pesadelo. A mulher que ele amava estava morta? Não, estava viva. Será? A escuridão era a mesma, eles eram os mesmos... Será que eram? Sesshoumaru estava mais confuso do que nunca. E Kagura, assustada e aliviada...

"E sem querer, de repente, transformamos o sonho em pesadelo. Transformamos o pensamento em delírio. A salvação não se encontra próximo a nós agora. O que fazer? Se perder na vida, deixar de sonhar, deixar de viver... O mais lógico seria esquecer tudo...".

Como se não pensasse nem medisse as conseqüências de suas ações, Sesshoumaru levantou e começou a correr pela floresta escura. Era densa e deserta. Não havia sinal de viva alma, ele quase não acreditava que estivesse vivo não queria, com ela morta... Demorou umas boas 4, 5 horas até que ele enxergasse o mínimo de luz. Correu o mais depressa que pode e alcançou um pequeno pedaço de chão próximo a um penhasco onde ela estava. Estava encolhida observando calada a lua. Ele se aproximou até que ela sentiu sua presença.

- Você, aqui?

- É. Você não percebeu?

- Perceber... Não, estou demasiado fraca para isso...

Ele percebeu um tom de angustia em sua voz. Aproximou-se e sentou-se junto a ela. Agora estavam os dois ali, a beira do penhasco. A confusão na cabeça de Sesshoumaru havia se dissipado e Kagura parecia um pouco mais aliviada, porém agora não sabia o que pensar. Ele a havia salvado, mas se não fosse por ele não teria nem caído... Era complicado...

Permaneceram ali, um do lado do outro, a beira do abismo, em silencio. Não que palavras não importavam, não bastavam. Não bastava falar e não agir, não bastava sonhar e não fazer, não bastava sentir e não poder...

"E ali se viam no meio de uma encruzilhada na qual nenhum dos dois era forte o bastante para indicar o rumo. Tinham medo de se perder. Tinham medo de levar o outro a um caminho sem volta. E sendo um medo de ambos, ambos permaneciam infelizes...".

A lua agora parecia ir apagando. O céu ficava cada vez mais escuro. O brilho das estrelas parecia não ser suficiente para aquele momento. Do nada, Kagura se levantou e começou a andar em direção a floresta.

- Aonde vai?

- Não lhe interessa...

Kagura parou. Não andava. Ficaram em silencio por mais alguns segundos.

- Se quer saber – Começou Kagura.

- Quero...

- Em meu sonho... Quase morri por sua culpa...

- Quase...?

- Você... Você me salvou...

- Então... O que houve para você ficar assim?...

- Se não fosse por você não teria nem chegado perto do precipício.

- E se não fosse por mim... – Sesshoumaru esperava uma resposta e recebeu outra...

- Ainda estaria vagando... – E se aproximou lentamente de Sesshoumaru. Aos poucos cada vez mais próximos se beijaram.

"E o sonho na verdade se torna o futuro. A concretização pela metade para a desilusão. Graças a essa falha um milagre, graças a essa falha, uma lagrima".

Na noite escura, tal qual o sonho de Sesshoumaru, ali permaneceram. Seu sonho finalmente tornara-se realidade, porém um medo o assombrava, se ele se concretizasse por inteiro. Se ele fosse até o final ela estaria morte quando a olhasse. Virou devagar e a viu, respirava. Levantou-se e ficando de costas para o precipício, viu-a dormir. Lentamente Kagura abriu os olhos e o viu parado a sua frente. Levantou-se também e caminhou até ele. O sol agora iluminava e sua silhueta se destacava. Caminhava até ele que a recebera de braços abertos.

- O sol... – disse e Sesshoumaru trocou de lugar com ela, agora ele estava virado para o sol, de costas para a floresta... Beijaram-se e quando os lábios desgrudaram-se ela caiu. Em sua mente não se preocupava, ele a salvaria tal qual em seu sonho, porém não tardou para perceber que aquilo não aconteceria. Caia cada vez mais e fechara os olhos, não queria vê-lo parado sem nada fazer. Tinha de admitir, estava morrendo de verdade. Não conseguia, entretanto sentir ódio ou angustia. Seus sentimentos se expressaram todos através de uma lagrima singela que se uniu a outra ao tocar o leito do rio.

"E assim os delírios tem fim. Deixam de sonhar para no fim se eternizar. Juntos não mais nesse mundo, não mais nessa vida. Suas almas voam e descansam livres. Uma vez na vida tiveram coragem, apontaram um ao outro, juntos o caminho. O caminho mais curto é verdade, mas o caminho óbvio...".

---------------------------------------------

Gostaram? Eu achei que foi minha primeira fic descente! Adorei muito. Eh Oneshoot Kagura e Sesshoumaru porque eu AMO esse casal e simplesmente ODEIO escrever demais, quando escrevo demais me enrolo... Adoraria receber reviews... sim sim... Bom, durante a fic vocês puderam ver unstrexos entre aspas, são de um poema que eu escrevi a um tempo, Delirios de uma noite de verão, ai meveio a ideia deescrever um fic O poema completovocês encontram abaixo:

"Inquietação, desejos, pensamentos, vontades... Tudo são apenas delírios de uma noite de verão que não cessa enquanto o dia não chega. Acontecimentos e disturbios provocados pela noite. Dois amantes, uma vida. Dois corpos, dois lugares, porém o mesmo sentimento acometido pelo assombro... Inquietos não ousam adormecer, com medo de que o mundo desabe sob seus pés. Porém o cansaço é mais forte que tudo, se deixam levar, se deixam dormir... Banhados e embalados pela doce noite, sonharam. Voaram por mundos e mundos, até finalmente se encontrarem em lugares diferentes. Cada um em sua mente e infelizmente, começaram a delirar delirios inconsequentes. Sonhos e pesadelos se disfarçam e o medo e a felicidade se separam por uma linha tênue. E por mais doce e belo, perfeito ou reconfortante que seja o sonho, uma hora ele acaba. A realidade chega sem pedir licença e você é arrancado de um mundo de fantasia. Mesmo fazendo de tudo para permanecer dormindo finalmente percebe. E sem querer, de repente, transformamos o sonho em pesadelo. Transformamos o pensamento em delírio. A salvação não se encontra próximo a nós agora. O que fazer? Se perder na vida, deixar de sonhar, deixar de viver... O mais lógico seria esquecer tudo... Mas esquecer a vida não é uma opção, esquecer o amor e ao mesmo tempo, das adeus a morte. E ali se viam no meio de uma encruzilhada na qual nenhum dos dois era forte o bastante para indicar o rumo. Tinham medo de se perder. Tinham medo de levar o outro a um caminho sem volta. E sendo um medo de ambos, ambos permaneciam infelizes... Sem coragem e sem auxilio, sem rumo pra se guiar, se deixam levar pelo momento e o breve momento que os guia, os transforma, os acorda, os atinge. E o sonho na verdade se torna o futuro. A concretização pela metade para a desilusão. Graças a essa falha um milagre, graças a essa falha, uma lagrima. E assim os delírios tem fim. Deixam de sonhar para no fim se eternizar. Juntos não mais nesse mundo, não mais nessa vida. Suas almas voam e descansam livres. Uma vez na vida tiveram coragem, apontaram um ao outro, juntos o caminho. O caminho mais curto é verdade, mas o caminho óbvio... Não temem a morte, tampouco seus martirios. Não temem a vida, nem suas alegrias. Temem a si mesmos, temem a seus consientes que em seu subconsiente sabe o que é melhor."

Eu gostei dele, enfim, digam aí o que acharam


End file.
